Delicious
by Queencloud2443
Summary: Claire hears about a new bakery in town and decides to visit it, she meets the adorable owner Artie and falls in love with the place. Unknown to her Artie seems to have taken an interest in her. Read to find out their adventures and how this story will end! Only rated M for the blood and gore that comes with the 2P world. 2P England/OC


Claire was craving sweets, she wasn't sure why but as soon as she got off work she knew she wanted to eat something very sweet. Through her students she had heard about a new bakery that had opened up in town a few weeks ago and she was looking forward to going to it. From what she had heard it was the best in town and now that she thought about it, the only one in town. She wasn't sure what she was going to get, but chocolate cake sounded really good to her at the moment.

She parked her car in an open spot a few feet from her destination, after picking up her purse she walked up to the building. The outside was painted a nice shade of pink and blue, the windows had a logo that said, 'Artie's Bakery.' From outside she could see that were already people in the store, that was a good sign, so she went inside.

A small bell rang as she opened the door, the warm smell of baked goods assaulted her senses and she couldn't help but smile. It reminded her of when her mom was baking goodies when she was a little girl.

"Hello poppet!" A pleasant voice with a charming British accent greeted her, Claire turned her brown eyes to see a smiling man with the brightest blue eyes she'd ever seen. "Give me one-second and I'll be right with you!" She smiled at him before he turned to the customers he was helping.

Claire looked around the interior, there were tables and chairs set up on the other side of the building, and she saw some small tables and chairs outside the building too. A few people were sitting inside, enjoying whatever tasty treat they had bought with what looked like tea or milk. She recognized a few of her students but that was about it. The inside was painted with pastels of blue and pink with other colors that went along with it. It gave the place an energy that seemed to be filling every customer, and the chatter in the air made her think of college cafes. The smile on her face got bigger, she loved the place already.

"How can I help you love?" Claire 's attention was brought to the man from earlier, he was now standing across from her, the counter of treats separating them, a cheerful smile on his face. He was a cutie, with his pink long sleeve shirt, to his slightly darker shaded vest, to the mop of strawberry blond hair on his head, that in this lighting looked like a pale pink.

Finding her voice, Claire responded, "I don't know what to get, it all looks so good!"

A pleasant blush spread across his cheeks, "Thank you love! How about a cupcake?"

Claire looked at the display that held the beautifully designed treats in them and she felt her mouth water. "Can I have the green one." She asked, pointing at the green frosted cupcake.

"Of course!" He smiled, before getting her, her food.

Claire couldn't wait to have that in her mouth, as she waited for the pink haired man, some of her students noticed her.

"Hey Ms. Merson!" Claire turned to see three girls from her first period, Cori, Sharmaine and Stefany, the looks on their faces made her wary of their presence.

"Hello girls." She smiled at them.

"It's weird meeting you here." Sharmaine said.

"Not really." Claire replied, wishing that the blond was hurry up.

"I think we should celebrate this moment by you buying us cupcakes." Stefany smiled.

"I see, so you girls won't mind if I have a pop quiz tomorrow since I'm so obviously motivating you with cupcakes now right?" Claire teased, watching as panic flittering across their faces.

"No!" they all exclaimed at once.

Claire laughed, kids were so cute sometimes, especially when they were like this. Nothing scared a teenager more than a pop quiz. "Sure, but just one. I don't want the school board breathing down my neck for fattening you guys up."

"Or poisoning us!" Sharmaine smiled, "Your secret will be safe with us!"

Claire smiled and turned back to find the blond looking at her with amusement in his blue eyes, "Three more for these little monsters please."

He let out a small laugh, "What would those little monsters like?" The three girls picked out their cupcakes, and once Claire paid for them, they ran off.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to wash it down love?"

"Not today." Claire replied.

"Please come again!" He smiled, before turning to his next customer.

Claire smiled and left the shop, cupcake in hand. Once she was back in her car had decided to take a bite of the pastry. Sweetness just exploded on her tongue, The frosting was the first thing she tasted, and unlike other kinds of frosting, this didn't turn bitter in the aftertaste, it was light and fluffy like whip cream. The actual cake was moist and surprisingly warm. Claire couldn't help as a moan of delight left her mouth, this was like heaven. Before she knew it, the cupcake was gone, all that was left was the wrapper in her hands. Licking her hands clean of any frosting, Claire decided that she would come back tomorrow...

She shook her head, she couldn't have cupcakes everyday. It was unhealthy but she wanted them so bad...

"Once a week girl, once a week." She told herself before pulling out and driving back home.

~Time skip~

It was around 5pm when Claire left her classroom and drove to Artie's bakery. It had been a few months since her first visit and every week she would go there, enjoy some sweets, talk to any of her students who were there, before going home. The owner, who she found out was the blond who she met the first day, his name was Arthur, but he didn't mind being called Artie. He was a nice man that loved to bake, she remembered her first conversation with him, and to say that he interested her was an understatement.

~Flash Back~

_Claire was sitting on table by the big window grading some papers, her chocolate cake eaten, but her cup of tea forgotten as she read over the written essays. Her curly brown hair was pulled back in a bun as she concentrated on the words in front of her. A couple of students had walked in while she was grading and tried to bribe her with food, but she shooed them off. She was planning on finishing this before going home. It was around six, but the bakery closed at ten, which seemed strange to Claire because normal bakeries usually closed a lot earlier than ten; not that she was complaining. She was able to get a lot of work done sitting here rather than in her class or the small desk she had at home. _

_It was probably the nostalgic feeling of sitting in a noisy cafe like in college. Either way she wasn't going to give it up anytime soon._

_"Would you like some more tea love?" Looking up from her papers, Claire saw the blond haired man who ran the shop. _

_She looked over at her cup of tea as if forgetting it was there, it was untouched and probably cold. "I still have some." She said, turning her brown eyes to the blond._

_"Tea is to be had when hot my dear." He smiled, and continued before she could protest, "It's on the house, you seem to be very hard at work and it would be rude of me to make a regular customer drink cold tea!" _

_Claire smiled up at him, "Thank you." _

_"No problem poppet." He took her cup and brought back a hot cup of the same tea, but instead of one he brought back two cups. "Do you mind if I join you for a bit poppet?" _

_"Of course not." She said, shifting her papers around the table to make room for him to put his cup down. _

_"My name is Arthur Kirkland," He smiled, "but you can call me Artie!" _

_"Nice to finally meet you." Claire said, "My names Claire Merson, and let me tell you your shop is a guilty pleasure of mine." _

_"Oh your exaggerating!" He said, waving a hand at her._

_"Not at all, the first day I came in here and tried one of your cupcakes I had to force myself to not raid your shelves for everything. I told myself I would only come here once a week and eat what I want."_

_"I've noticed." He nodded, "You come here and have two pieces of cake, a green cupcake and take home four pieces of chocolate cake." _

_"See if I came in everyday it would be much worse and I'd have to buy new clothes. You are the worst thing that has happened to my somewhat balanced diet." Claire smiled when she noticed Artie's red face. _

_"You know how to make a man happy." He said, shyly looking her in the eyes._

_Claire smiled at him, "I'm only telling the truth Artie, not only are your deserts delicious, but I can finish my work here better than anywhere else." _

_"Now you're just doing this on purpose!" He laughed, his face still an interesting shade of pink. "You students seem to like you, you must be a good teacher." _

_Claire laughed, "Those little brats are only being nice because they know I choose their grades." _

_"Now you're being the modest one." He said, "I hear then talking when I'm working and they seem to genuinely like you and your way of teaching." _

_Claire blushed, "I-" Claire was interrupted by the front door opening and a customer walking in._

_"Excuse me poppet." He smiled, before going and helping the customer. _

**~End Flashback~**

Ever since then they greeted each other every time she came in during the week. When there were no customers he came over and gave her eyes a break as they both drank a cup of tea. She expected today to be the same, except she didn't have a lot of work to do today and she was meeting someone here today around seven.

"Hello Claire!" Artie greeted, "The same as always?"

"Just one small piece Artie, I don't want to go overboard today." She smiled, watching as the blond began to prepare her tea.

"Are you trying to cut back?" He asked as he worked.

"No, I'm having dinner with someone later on and if I eat as much as I normally do then I won't have any room for that later." She explained as she looked through her purse for her credit card.

"We don't want to spoil dinner so early." He turned around and gave her a smile. He placed her cup on the counter and began to cut her cake. "Are you meeting a friend?" He asked over his shoulder.

"I guess," She frowned, "He's a coworker so I know him. He wanted to collaborate on the next midterm so there is some consistency between the classes."

"Is that something to discuss over dinner, I mean wouldn't you be to busy eating rather than talking?"

"We were going to do some of that here before leaving for dinner, you don't mind right?"

"Of course not!" Artie got up from cutting her piece before turning around and sprinkling some kind of powder on the cake, before turning around and placing it in front of her. "I hope you don't mind the add-on, I'm practicing on a new recipe and I would be delighted if you tried it out."

Claire felt her eyes shine, "You make such awesome cake, I couldn't refuse even if I wanted to!"

"Enjoy!" he said after she paid him and took her normal seat.

An hour and so later of going over yesterdays homework assignments, Tom, her fellow history teacher, walked in. He gave her a smile and walked over to her.

"Hey Claire, did you wait long?" He asked, taking a seat in front of her.

"Well, I have been here since five." She laughed at the look on his face, "I usually come here after class to grade papers, that's why I chose this place."

"I see, should we get this over with then?" He said, pulling out a folder of his test questions.

"Yeah." Claire nodded, then began to go over the subjects they had covered in class and what they wanted to put on tests.

"You both seem to be working hard!" Claire and Tom looked up to see Artie standing next to their table, a cupcake in his hands. "I know you're having dinner soon so I wouldn't want to spoil it completely, but how about half a cupcake for both of you?" Claire felt her mouth water at the thought and quickly accepted it, earning a chuckle from Artie, "Don't eat the whole thing poppet." He said before returning to the front counter.

"So you come here for free food?" Tom asked, accepting the half Claire gave to him.

"Artie makes the best sweets in the whole wide world!" She replied, "Try it, you'll see what I mean!"

Tom took a bite and swallowed, "It's all right." He said.

"Stop being the 'I'm a male so I can't like sweets' guy." Claire teased, "You can express that you like it."

Tom blushed, "Fine, it's really good."

"That's better, we're almost done here so where do you want to go eat?" She asked.

Tom laughed, "You just think about food don't you."

Claire blushed, "Nothing wrong with that."

"Of course not." He said, looking a bit embarrassed.

~Time skip~

"Hello Poppet, how was your date last week?" Artie asked, smiling at Claire as she walked into the bakery.

"It went well, but it wasn't a date Artie. I don't like him like that." Claire smiled, "But I think he may have eaten something bad at the restaurant."

"Oh my, what happened?" He asked, concern written across his face.

"He seemed to have caught some sort of stomach flu and hasn't been able to keep anything solid down. I know it wasn't from your cupcake, because I had some, and there is no way a cupcake could do that anyway. So we assumed it was something in the restaurant."

"I hope he'll be okay, he seemed like a good man." Artie said, before placing her normal order in front of her. "Enjoy." He smiled.

**XxXxX**

I decided to do a Hetalia thing...which I should given how much you guys want a certain story to be updated XD But I couldn't help it, it's my current muse!

Hey readers, so this is my new fanfic...but fair warning, I'm really bad at picking names so Claire was just my go to name, so I hope you enjoy it!

Because its a 2p be warned for blood and whatnot, I don't know about lemons just yet, mostly cause I suck at them! but yeah...thats it for now kids!

Review! Let me know if you caught on to what Artie did!


End file.
